The Demon That Rose Again
by MegaRiderX
Summary: Everything that Luffy has been considered precious has been destroyed, but he gets a second chance, but this time with a darker power.Rated M for future ffyxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfiction and I hope that you will enjoy it, anyways this is a time travel fanfiction if you couldn't tell from the summary, or if you didn't even bother to read the summary, in fact there might be people that won't read this section and just skip to the story, anyways enough of that, now to talk about other things, so yeah this story will have Luffyxharem, I still don't know if I should ship Zoro with Tashigi, Perona, or both, I can't think of anything other than Violet for Sanji, I will obviously have UssopxKaya, thinking about possible Nami pairings, if I don't include her in Luffy's harem, but there is a very low chance of her not being in that harem , but gotta have a backup plan just in case, you never know what might happen, so continuing on, I'm not sure of if I should pair Robin with Zoro or Franky, in the case with Zoro and Robin, it's the same case with Perona and Tashigi, one or all, and I'll think about Franky and Brook's ships when it comes to it, tell me your opinions on who should be with who, also in this fanfiction Luffy is more mature and smarter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. (If I did then I wouldn't be writing this would I.)**

 **A Child Dies, and A Demon is Born**

Luffy couldn't imagine a worst sight then his nakama dieing before him, and yet that is what was happening right now as they were all perishing before his eyes, and who was it killing all his nakama right now, why it's the same person that killed his brother, "Akainu!,", "What is it Mugiwara, I've already killed all of your nakama, what is there left for you to fight for," said Akainu, "Nothing, but I'm not gonna put my nakama's sacrifices to shame, I'll defeat you and find the One Piece, even if all of my nakama are dead, I know they died to help me achieve my dream, even though they sacrificed their dreams, if you kill me here, I know I'll put their sacrifices to shame, so I won't die, here even if you beat me down, I'll still get up to honor their sacrifices," said Luffy as he entered gear second, "You still chase after your dream, even though you nakama are dead, well looks like, I'll have a challenge killing you, but I like it better this way, because this'll at least give me a challenge," and after their words before combat were over, they started their fight, they were both evenly matched during the beginning, and as soon as Luffy realized that he turned into gear third and attacked Akainu, but Akainu used the giant size of his arm to get in some magma shots to hit his arm, and after an intense fight and Luffy turning into gear fourth Akainu ended it and shot a pillar of magma directly through his heart and burnt him in magma, and he returned to his ship and sailed back to Marine Headquarters, you may think that this was the end of Monkey D. Luffy's story, but this is far from it, lets see what was happening inside his mine as he slowly burned in the lava, "That's it, I died, I couldn't honor their sacrifices, if only I were stronger than I could have saved my nakama and beat Akainu," "What if you could redo your whole journey, with you having the strength you currently have, but with the option to grow even more stronger along with your nakama," said a mysterious voice, "Well that would be great but, its impossible, wait who's there, where are you," "Relax, relax child, I'm only here to give you a second chance, to redo you adventure, I'll also send your strength, memories, and also your scars, to help you along the way, well the scars are to remind you of what could happen if you don't change anything, but I'll also give you a different devil fruit and have you train with the devil fruit for months until you master it and are able to combine it with your haki before I send you back, though the only thing that will change when you go back is you age and height, also your weight, that is if you accept my offer," "Why wouldn't I accept your offer, I'll get to be with my nakama again, and also be able to change some things," "Okay then, now I'll start by transporting us to an island where you can be away from all this magma and where I can heal you, so that I can give your new devil fruit, you can train, and I can send you back in time, "Okay," "Now then I'll just use my time power and bring you to where I am, which is an island you should know well," and after he was finished speaking he sent Luffy to where he trained with Rayleigh on Haki, and when he got there, his wounds got healed and he was back to the condition it was before the incident happened, "What did you do?" asked a confused Luffy, "Well I just used my time powers only your body, so that it would go back to the condition it was in before your battle with the marines, so now, I need to give you your new devil fruit, just wait for a bit, will you," said the mysterious man as he went to grab a case, "Ah here it is, now than before I give you this devil fruit, I need to remove your devil fruit, just wait a bit," he said as he held out his hand which glowed a bronzish color, and suddenly, the gum gum fruit appeared in his hands, "Ok now that that is done, to give you this devil fruit," he said as he handed Luffy the case, when he opened the case he saw a black devil fruit with scythe shaped swirls, "Which devil fruit is this," asked Luffy, "Why it's the Reaper Reaper fruit," answered the mysterious man, "What kind of devil fruit is it, and what does it do," "Well this devil fruit is a zoan type, and will give you the ability to transform into demons, it'll also allow you to steal souls from people, but what matters now is that you need to eat it," "Ok," Luffy said and he ate it, "Now how do you feel," "A bit strange, but I feel a power, and it is starting to flow across my whole body, hmm, now I feel two beings inside of me, I'm not sure who they are, but I'm gonna find out," said Luffy.

"Inside Luffy's Mind"

"Who are you two," asked Luffy, to two mysteriously shaped figures with wings and horns, one humanoid and another beast like, "Why we…" started the humanoid, "Are the two demons from the reaper reaper fruit that you have unlocked, ahaha," ended the other, "And for now you will need to master using both of us, if you intend to awaken the demon that is our boss, and awaken the other demons, like the true master," they both said simultaneously, "Who is this "true master"," asked Luffy, "Why he is the one in control of the factions," started the humanoid, "In each faction there is the boss demon and it's underlings, the boss demons get their orders from the true master, but it's been a millennium since any demon, except it's under demon, has seen him, but you might be the first to see him, now exit your mind, you need to overpower the demonic powers and regain control of your body, now go, ahahaha," "Wait, what are your names," "We are, Gento (jen-toe)," "And Beastra, now go."

"Back With Luffy and the Myesterious Man"

"Finally, you have awakened from your thoughts, I have paused the demon powers, but now it's time for you to regain you're body," he said as he stopped his hold on the demonic powers, "Ok, thanks now than I'll get on that," Luffy said as he regained control of his body with his will, and so after that day they started their training.

A year later

Somewhere on the island we find a more mature looking Luffy meditating on a rock, "Hmm, looks like it's finally time to go back, now then it's time to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, so yeah this is the second chapter, also, the time that a new chapter comes out or not, is gonna be random, not much else to say, hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

 **A New Dawn Begins**

"Okay, it's the appointed time for me to go back," said Luffy, "My my, haven't you matured in this past year," said the mysterious man, "Of course, I had spent a year training, and when I wasn't training, I would either read some more books, or look at my or my crew's past battles, of course getting a book was quite easier after I unlocked, Portia, and Wiseman," "Hopefully, you have used Portia, wisely," "What do you mean, I have only used her to teleport to different libraries to borrow and return books, and occasionally teleported to book stores to buy "a few" books, for my nakama to learn, and to read in my spare time, and I also, used her to teleport me to some wanted pirates, or mountain bandits, so that I could turn then in for their bounties, so that I would have "some" beri, for me to use without asking for some from Nami, now that I am talking about how I am preparing for the past, I also planned to still act like me, but also at times, this me," "Yeah, "a few" and "some", anyways, before I open the time portal, do you have any questions for me," "I actually do, first, what will happen to the past me's mind, second, when I change the past what will happen to you, third what will you do with the gum gum fruit, will you give it back to me, or will you just leave it with Shanks, and finally, if I should tell my crew that I'm from the future," "haha, those are good questions indeed, and what I will tell you is that the you of the past's mind will have been fused with that times memories, and will evidently be erased along with the memory if you change the memory, I will give the gum gum fruit back to you to do what you want with it, and when you change the past I will combine with that times me, and that you should tell your crew if they start to get suspicious, but after you know that you can trust them, now that that's over with, I will ask you the important question, when do you want me to send you back to, when you started your journey, or a time before that," "Hmm, I guess I'll go back to the time after Shanks had just come to stop the bandit leader Higuma from hurting me," "Okay then, I have opened the time portal, it is now time for you to restart your whole journey, but this time changing things to be a bit different, now than go on future pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy," and so begins a new dawn, it's time for the an old story to be told anew, let the new story begin. "Insert Opening here"

13 years ago

The bandit leader Higuma, was standing there having one foot down on Luffy, having a bandit threatening to shoot Shanks, when suddenly Luffy had changed, he looked more mature, had scars he didn't have before, and had more muscle, but his eyes looked a bit duller, what no one expected was that he sent out a burst of Haoshoku haki and knocked out all the bandits, "Did you just use Haoshoku haki," asked Shanks, "Yeah," Luffy, "Wait a second, you shouldn't know, or have mastered haki yet, your still a young child in the East Blue, explain how you know how you know what haki is, and how you have mastered it," "Uh, look, I'm just gonna give you the short and simple version, I am from the future, but I didn't come back here for nothing I have my scars to remind me of that, now than, let us discuss this later, for now, we should turn these guys in, before they wake up," "Yeah, your probably right, now than after we turn these guys in me and you are gonna have a talk," and so after Higuma and his bandits were sent to the marines, Shanks and Luffy had a talk, Luffy told him about his journey, the good and bad times he had with his crew, he also told Shanks about the day his crew died, how he trained, and went back to this time, "And that is why I am here now," "Wow Luffy, you have been through some tough times, I wish I could help you, but I have my own crew to manage," "You can, you can help me to train, for now, you can only help me train, until the next time my grandpa comes, and when I am 14, then when I'm 17 drop me back here, that's when I'll start my journey," "I guess we can do that," and so Luffy trained with Shanks and his crew, he trained in using the different types of weapons, well he trained as much as he could before his grandpa came back.

When Luffy's Grandpa got back

Garp had Luffy in his hand and knocking on the door of a base, "Hey, Dadan," Garp started, meanwhile Luffy was with Ace and Ace had just spit on Luffy, "I don't like you Ace said, and so the day progressed like how that day did during Luffy's past, except, after Luffy had eaten, he went out to train himself, so that his haki would return to at least, a good level, he also trained in rokushiki, when one day Luffy sensed the Bluejam pirates, and he knew that that could only mean one thing, so he went to Ace and Sabo, in the exact time he did in his time, and played it out as it happened in the past timeline, except, this time, he "ran into" Ace, and followed him, the scenario played exactly as it did, and the brotherly bond was created, now everything became as it was, well except, this time, Luffy was stronger and trained everyday, even on the day Sabo, supposedly "died", though, even though he knew he was alive, it was still a sad moment for him, and once Ace set off, Luffy's deal with Shanks was activated, and Shank's ship arrived and picked up Luffy, and for the next few years Luffy trained.


End file.
